


In Breaths

by Lilbreck



Series: Measuring Time [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Menstruation, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always enjoyed it when a boy would spend time doing just this. The only thing difference was that this time it wasn't the main event, wasn't the pre-show, and Angel wasn't aiming to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 15th, 2005

She measured time in breaths.

She didn't always do this. In fact, before Winifred Burkle went to sleep earlier that night, she had measured it in seconds, minutes, and hours, just like everyone else she'd ever met. But that was before she woke up with her nightshirt bunched high on her waist and her panties somewhere on the floor. That was four hundred and fifty breaths before she discovered the purring beast that used to be Angel with its hands holding her legs apart and its head between her thighs.

At first, she thought it was a dream; it wouldn't have been the first she'd had about him. That thought was quickly dismissed when she figured out why he was there. All day she had felt like she had a water balloon filled to near-bursting low in her belly. Apparently, the balloon had burst and Angel had decided he should clean up the mess.

Fred nearly giggled aloud at the images that conjured up, but stopped herself for fear that she'd disturb his work. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation really. She had always enjoyed it when a boy would spend time doing just this. The only thing difference was that this time it wasn't the main event, wasn't the pre-show, and Angel wasn't aiming to please.

Part of her wondered if she should try to stop him, or at least try to let him know she had woken up. But he seemed so content and she relished the attention, no matter the cause.

It took her a moment to realize that the slow movement of Angel's tongue had stopped and he was just resting his head against her leg. Now she began to feel awkward. What was she supposed to say to him? 'Hope you enjoyed yourself, come back anytime' seemed far too casual for what he'd been doing. Maybe if she could just let him know that she was awake, he'd know what to say.

At the touch of her hand, Angel's head snapped up. There was a startled and slightly guilty look on his face. As far as she was concerned, he had nothing to feel guilty about. She wasn't using the blood and he hadn't hurt her. Before she could let him know her stand on the matter, though, he seemed to read it in her face. Something very close to gratitude showed in his eyes before he smiled slightly at her and bent his head back down.

This time, she was more than convinced he intended to please. His tongue was quickly replaced by the blunt and almost painful scrape of his teeth. 'Good thing he hasn't gone all grr' she had time to think before she felt him slide a single finger slowly into her.

The sensation had her rolling her hips and gasping. She could feel him chuckle softly against her before he added a second. As tightness built low in her body, she tried to push up into the pressure of his teeth and down on his fingers at the same time. A third finger was added and her gasping gave way to an almost constant moan.

"Please… I need… just a little…"

She felt a humming against her clit as his fingers curled up and thrust harder and faster. There was a feeling almost like a bubble popping and warmth spread from where his mouth and hands were still moving against her and spread out.

Her eyes heavy and body languid, she stared at the ceiling and enjoyed the sensation of his fingers still slowly moving in her and his tongue sliding over her almost numb flesh. She didn't even have the energy to move as he moved up the bed to lie beside her.

His mouth against her flushed temple, he asked her, "How long?"

She didn't even have to ask him what he meant and simply told him "four days."

"Not very long," he commented, his voice sounding disappointed.

She murmured her agreement as she started to fall back to sleep. She was just on the edge of slumber when she felt him get up from the bed, lean back down to her, and gently pull her shirt back into place. As he walked out the door, she wondered if he would wait until she was asleep again tomorrow. She also thought about not wearing panties to bed. There seemed to be no point if he would just be taking them off.

She finally fell asleep trying to remember how many breaths it took in all, and wondering how many it would take tomorrow.


End file.
